Servamp High School
by Kuroe Chaos
Summary: Au lycée, les Servamps et leurs maîtres sont réunis. Pour quelle raison ? Veiller sur un seul homme: le directeur Tsubaki, qui serait, d'après le C-3, la prochaine victime de vampires mal intentionnés. Cependant, des élèves disparaissent et la date des premiers enlèvements coïncide avec l'arrivée de deux nouvelles élèves. Pur hasard ou bien... ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Tout avait commencé le jour où un jeune garçon du nom de Shirota Mahiru trouva sur son chemin un chat noir. Il aimait faire les choses simplement et l'avait recueilli afin de ne pas avoir de regrets, ne pas se prendre la tête... Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ce félin à l'air si faiblard était en fait un redoutable vampire._

Kuro dormait, affalé sur sa table. La tête plongée dans le livre de mathématiques ouvert devant lui, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement alors que quelques râles incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche à moitié ouverte. Malgré toutes les heures qu'il passait à dormir, les cernes sous ses yeux restaient bien foncées, lui donnant un air de « no-life ». De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il était non ? Une sorte de « no-life »... C'était d'ailleurs une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Mahiru déprimait, assis à la table juste à côté de celle de son ami. La tête appuyée dans sa main, il regardait du coin de l'oeil le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleutés avec un regard ahuri. Dormir en cours, aussi ouvertement, comment c'était possible ? Kuro ne se prenait pas la tête, ça c'était sûr... Cependant, le brun doutait que cela allait être au goût de leur professeur de mathématiques qui avait l'air passionné par ses meilleurs amis, les suites et les dérivées. Alors que l'homme faisait son cours, écrivant des choses incompréhensibles au tableau, le cerné fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Ramen... murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Mahiru s'empêcha de frapper sa main contre son front. Cet imbécile ne pensait qu'à dormir, manger, glander et jouer aux jeux vidéos. À quel moment ce gars là était un vampire ?! Derrière le brun, un rire se fit entendre, ce qui le poussa à se retourner. Son ami Sakuya regardait Kuro avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, les yeux plissés. Lui, il préparait quelque chose c'était sûr... Mahiru haussait un sourcil, inquiet. Son camarade aux cheveux verts avait toujours de nombreux tours dans son sac. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il savait qu'il fallait se méfier de ses petites taquineries. Cependant, Kuro, lui, n'était pas vraiment au courant de la chose... Soudainement, Sakuya leva la main avec entrain.

-Monsieur, j'crois que Kuro a pas l'air très intéressé par votre cours ! s'exclama-t-il haut et fort sans même attendre que le professeur ne lui donne la parole.

Cette intervention pour le moins bruyante ne manqua pas de réveiller l'intéressé qui releva soudainement la tête, les yeux à moitié ouverts à cause du sommeil qui alourdissaient ses pauvres paupières à l'agonie, tandis que la quasi-totalité de la classe se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant la marque du pli de la chemise de Kuro sur la joue de ce dernier. C'était à peine si la bave ne coulait pas au coin de sa bouche. Courbé sur sa table, le jeune homme tentait de prendre connaissance de la situation alors qu'il voyait son professeur s'approcher à grand pas, l'air passablement irrité.

-Ah, ça sent les embrouilles ça... se lamenta le vampire en fixant l'homme.

-Kuro, vous êtes exclus, immédiatement !

Le bleuté lâcha un lourd soupir. Les humains étaient vraiment prise de tête. Pas capables de se détendre deux secondes ceux-là... Doucement, il se leva de sa chaise et jeta un regard à Mahiru qui le réprimandait avec son simple regard. Même son maître était prise de tête d'ailleurs. Pourquoi il devait aller en cours déjà ? Ah oui... Ce truc là. Il avait bien dit non au départ, mais dans le duo, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui commandait. Kuro fourra donc ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon puis sortit de la salle avec un pas traînant, courbé comme à son habitude. Mahiru le regarda sortir en retenant un soupir puis le cours reprit. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le brun de se tourner vers Sakuya afin de le sermonner lui aussi.

-Tu aurais pu te retenir, Sakuya !

-Hm ? Certainement pas, c'était trop tentant ! Ah, au fait...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait un air mystérieux alors qu'il semblait détenir une information croustillante qu'il voulait s'empresser de partager avec son ami. Mahiru fronça les sourcils et garda le silence, l'incitant donc à continuer alors qu'il se demandait ce que Sakuya allait encore lui sortir.

-On raconte que Kuro serait un vampire.

Son cœur rata un battement. Là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais vraiment pas. Soudainement, ce fut la panique générale dans la tête de Mahiru. Confirmer ? Nier en bloc ? Sa mine déconfite devait certainement déjà le trahir. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire : « Ohh bah oui c'est un vampire, et d'ailleurs j'suis son maître ! T'veux voir ? ». Le brun secoua la tête mentalement. Hors de question de dire une chose pareille ! Alors qu'il tremblait à l'idée de devoir annoncer à son ami que leur camarade de classe était un prédateur buveur de sang, Sakuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lâcher un rire, tapotant l'épaule Mahiru tout en lui tirant la langue d'un air espiègle.

-Je déconne voyons ! Genre, tu crois aux vampires ? J'ai cru que t'allais faire dans ton froc, mec !

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Mahiru de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Là, tout de suite, il détestait Sakuya. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas, mais il venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie ! Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure à cause de la panique. Roulant simplement des yeux, le brun se retourna sur son siège pour se re-concentrer sur le cours, tapotant son bloc-note du bout de son critérium. Que faisait Kuro en ce moment ? Sûrement en train de glander dans un coin, à l'abri des regards...

La sonnerie fut synonyme de libération pour les élèves de la seconde cinq. Mahiru lâcha un soupir alors qu'un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez. Les dérivées et leurs copines les variations commençaient clairement à lui embrouiller l'esprit. Le brun s'étira longuement. Bon, maintenant, il devait trouver Kuro et rapidement. Le vampire était passé maître dans l'art de faire des bêtises. Rapidement, le jeune homme se levait et sortait de la salle de classe quand soudain, quelqu'un l'interpella. À peine un pied dans le couloir et il se fait déjà demander...

-Mahiru ! fit une voix agacé.

L'intéressé se tourna vers la source de la voix et vit alors au loin Misono qui essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la masse de lycéen qui s'agglutinaient dans les couloirs. Il avait l'air de bien galérer, comme ça... C'était une situation assez comique, mais Mahiru se retint de rire, de peur que son ami lui fasse des remontrances une fois qu'ils seraient réunis. Derrière lui, le brun pouvait apercevoir Lily, dont la tête blonde dépassait largement la taille des élèves. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils avaient réussi à le faire passer pour un seconde... Rapidement, le lycéen s'empressa de rejoindre Misono et lui prit le bras afin de le sortir de la vague de secondes qui s'apprêtaient déjà à l'emporter avec eux.

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Misono, voyons, tu devrais le remercier au moins, le conseilla Lily avec son sourire habituel.

-Hm, merci...

Misono détourna le regard, quelques rougeurs aux joues. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer sa reconnaissance envers les autres : il était bien trop fier pour ça ! Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Mahiru, il avait prit peu à peu l'habitude, même si cela restait compliqué pour lui. Le brun eut un léger sourire en haussant les épaules comme pour lui dire un « De rien » avant de regarder autour de lui, l'air soudainement intrigué.

-Hm... Tetsu et Hugh ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Hugh devait régler quelques affaires avec ses secondes classes, il nous rejoindra bientôt. Et toi, la paresse n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Misono avec un sourcil haussé.

-... Merde, Kuro !

Alors qu'il venait de se souvenir que son Servamp devait être en train d'agoniser dans un coin du lycée, Mahiru se mit à courir dans les couloirs afin de le retrouver, sous le regard perplexe du duo de la luxure. Alors qu'il courait un peu partout pour retrouver son ami -même si cela lui valu de nombreuses brimades des professeurs qui le croisaient-, il finit alors par repérer un petit groupe qui s'était formé près d'une fenêtre. Se doutant de ce qui l'attendait, il réussit à se faire une place parmi l'amas de gens alors qu'il tomba nez à nez sur Kuro. Cependant, le vampire était allongé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sur le dos, en train de prendre le soleil alors que sa fourrure de chat se faisait délicatement caresser par les filles qui couinaient à cause du félin qui était à leurs yeux « à croquer ». Mahiru se retint une énième fois de claquer son front de sa main alors que le servamp tournait son regard vers le brun. Même s'il ne voulait pas parler devant les autres humains, on pouvait clairement voir sur son visage ces paroles : « Ça va être la galère ».


	2. Chapter 2

Alors qu'il s'était fait exclure, Kuro était donc sorti de la classe, les mains dans les poches. Étant donné que tout le monde avait cours, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Le silence régnait dans les allées du lycée. Génial, il allait pouvoir glander en paix alors. Pas de Mahiru sauvage pour le réprimander sur son comportement de "no-life". Par contre, il n'avait pas ramené sa console... Le vampire avait simplement haussé les épaules malgré le fait qu'il était seul. Ce n'était pas si grave, il n'avait qu'à dormir. Jusqu'ici, il avait très bien su le faire. Le vampire s'était donc mis à marcher dans les couloirs avec lenteur, le pas traînant en regardant droit devant lui avec un air constamment fatigué. À travers les portes des salles de classe, il pouvait entendre les voix de divers professeurs. Anglais, mathématiques, histoire, géographie... Ça servait à quoi tout ça ? Trouver un boulot ? Les humains devraient faire comme lui. Dormir, c'était vraiment le pied, en fait. Alors qu'il pensait à toutes sortes de choses, il avait soudainement entendu des pas pressés venant de la cage d'escaliers. Intrigué, il avait haussé un sourcil et s'était arrêté en espérant que cela ne lui apporte pas de nouveaux ennuis. Attendant quelques instants, il vit soudainement une jeune fille portant une queue de cheval de cheveux rouges débouler dans le couloir. Elle tenait son téléphone droit devant elle avec un air paniqué, alors que son visage était comme déformé par la peur. La peur de quoi, ça Kuro n'en savait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que l'appareil était trempé.

-Merde, merde, merde, merde ... !

Le vampire avait froncé les sourcils alors qu'il se doutait pertinemment que la lycéenne n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour le bousculer s'il était sur son chemin. Alors, il s'était décalé d'un seul pas et avait suivi des yeux la rouquine avec perplexité. Les humains étaient tellement attachés à leur téléphone qu'ils arrivaient à tout oublier autour d'eux tient. Kuro passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleutés alors qu'il s'était remis à marcher dans la direction opposé, entendant toujours les jurons de la jeune fille.

Ce fut alors quelques instants plus tard que Kuro avait décidé de se caler près d'une fenêtre, au soleil et sous sa forme de chat, afin de se détendre. Ce silence, cette chaleur... Rien ne pouvait plus l'apaiser que ça. Alors qu'un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait, la sonnerie du lycée lui avait transpercé les tympans alors qu'il avait été pris d'un sursaut. Quoi, déjà ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse se retransformer, tout les lycéens étaient sortis des classes comme s'ils avaient trouvé la sortie de l'enfer lui-même. Alors, Kuro avait été contraint de rester sur le rebord de la fenêtre, gardant sa forme féline tout en observant avec des yeux inquiets le groupe de filles qui s'agglutinait autour de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la tignasse brune de Mahiru. Le suppliant du regard, Kuro se laissait caresser sans trop riposter. Cependant, lui tout comme son maître savaient parfaitement qu'il risquait de se plaindre à tout moment. Et un chat qui parle, ça ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu... Alors, l'humain prit les devants avant que tout cela ne vire à la catastrophe.

-A-ahhhh mon chat-chat, tu étais donc ici ! Moi qui croyait que tu t'étais échappé ! Viens par là petit chat.

Alors que Mahiru le portait, Kuro lâcha un léger miaulement qu'il espérait convainquant alors que les filles se mirent à regarder Mahiru avec des yeux brillants. Elles arboraient d'énormes sourires rien qu'à la vue du chat que portait le brun. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ahuri par cette réaction. Ce n'était qu'un animal de compagnie, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'emporter ?

-Mahiru, il est à toi ?

-Comment il s'appelle ? demanda une autre.

-Désolé les filles, je dois filer !

-Hey, Mahiru, attends ! s'exclama le groupe en choeur.

Rapidement, le concerné se mit à courir, tenant Kuro contre lui. Il dévala les escaliers puis s'isola dans la cour, derrière les arbres qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du lycée. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il relâchait le chat qui reprit rapidement sa forme humaine. Les mains dans les poches, le vampire regardait ailleurs. Il le sentait venir, le sermon hyper barbant de son maître. Et le pire, c'est que dans ces cas là, sa forme animale ultra-mignonne n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

-Kuro ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs au lycée ?! Tu sais bien que personne ne doit connaître ta véritable nature non ?!

-Ça va, ça va, je sais...

-Puis dormir en cours, c'est quoi ça ? Si tu te fais virer du lycée, tu ne pourras plus protéger Tsubaki !

Kuro fronça les sourcils en regardant Mahiru, montrant clairement son désaccord. Lui, il n'était pas vraiment pour cette mission de surveillance donnée par le C-3. Déjà qu'il les sentait pas les gars de cette organisation, c'était le pompons avec le dénommé Tsubaki. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il s'agissait du directeur de ce lycée et apparemment, celui-ci serait la cible de vampires qui voudraient sa peau. Le bleuté entendait bien que c'était pas cool de laisser quelqu'un se confronter à ce triste sort -quoique il s'en fichait un peu là...- mais franchement, si ce Tsubaki se faisait pourchasser par des vampires, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment pas malin. Après tout, c'était évident qu'il fallait pas jouer avec les vampires, nan ?

-Je sais que t'étais pas pour... Mais écoutes, je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit se faire tuer, argumenta le brun.

-Hm, je sais, soupira le Servamp en regardant ailleurs une nouvelle fois.

-Ah vous voilà !

Soudainement, la tignasse noire de Misono apparut parmi les buissons. Il s'extirpa de ce dernier en retirant rapidement les feuilles accrochées à son uniforme alors que Lily était posé sur sa tête, sous sa forme de papillon. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi. Puis au moins, personne ne viendrait le disputer à chaque fois qu'il voudrait se déshabiller... Mahiru souriait à son ami qui avait croisé les bras, un sourcil haussé. Il n'avait pas oublié comment le brun l'avait abandonné dans le couloir.

-Désolé Misono, je devais récupérer Kuro au plus vite. Tu sais comment il est...

-Je comprend.

-Ah, les voilà.

Le groupe se tourna alors vers la voix grave de Tetsu qui les rejoignit rapidement. Assis sur son épaule, Hugh les regardait avec son habituel air hautain. Ça, ça étonnera toujours Mahiru. Comment le C-3 avait-il réussi à faire passer un collégien prématurément gigantesque et un vampire qui parait huit ans comme des lycéens de seconde ? Cela dépassait littéralement la compréhension du jeune homme qui se disait que leur petit groupe était loin de passer inaperçu. Il ne manquait plus que les deux...

-Ah, Lichtounet, je rêverais que tu me fasses une petite sérénade, sous le soleil !

-La ferme, hérisson de malheur !

Licht et Hyde arrivèrent à leur tour. Le premier venait de donner un coup de poing sur le sommet de la tête du blond qui lâcha un couinement. Rapidement, il lança un regard noir à son maître qu'il ne considérait d'ailleurs pas du tout comme tel.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

-Je chasse les démons, car je suis un ange !

-Oh c'est pas vrai, ça recommence... soupira Mahiru.

Le duo de l'Avarice se mit alors à se quereller, comme à leur habitude, sous les regards perplexes du reste du groupe. Ils avaient fini par avoir l'habitude. C'était comme une sorte de bruit de fond, avec le temps. Mahiru tenta de ne pas faire attention à eux, avant de se tourner vers Hugh.

-Au fait, Hugh, tu as des informations ?

-En effet, et ce ne sont pas que des bonnes informations.

Soudainement, toute l'attention se tourna vers le servamp de l'orgueil. Même Licht et Hyde arrêtèrent leur chamaillerie pour l'écouter, les sourcils froncés. Tout le monde ici était désireux d'en finir rapidement avec cette mission. Mahiru était sûrement le plus curieux de tous, alors que Kuro était un peu en retrait, regardant le paysage même s'il écoutait également les paroles de son frère.

-Alors ? Quelles sont-elles ? demanda le brun avec inquiétude.

-Le directeur va bien cependant nous avons un problème. Certains de mes secondes classes ont repéré des activités suspectes aux heures de sorties des cours. Le directeur n'a rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas des élèves. Nous avons recensé une vingtaine d'enlèvement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le brun écarquillait les yeux. Une vingtaine d'enlèvements ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué l'absence d'élèves, il pouvait le lire sur les visages de ses compagnons. Mahiru ne savait pas vraiment quel était le but de ces enlèvements, mais il pressentait que cela avait un rapport avec les vampires qui en voulaient à Tsubaki. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Kuro lâcher un léger grognement afin de manifester son agacement. Le vampire voyait venir d'ici les problèmes. Il allait sûrement encore finir avec des courbatures partout, au rythme où allait les choses. Misono baissa un peu la tête, regardant le sol en réfléchissant. À côté de lui, Lily avait repris sa forme humaine et observait du coin de l'oeil son maître pensif. Alors qu'un silence pesant commençait à s'installer dans le groupe il y eut soudainement un cri féminin qui fit sursauter les vampires ainsi que les humains. Ils se tinrent tous prêts à agir alors que des pas se rapprochaient d'eux. Kuro retint un soupir alors qu'il sortait doucement ses mains de ses poches, lançant un regard à Mahiru qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander de se tenir prêt. De toute façon, il avait pas vraiment le choix... Mais qu'est-ce ça l'emmerdait. Le servamp de la paresse ainsi que ses frères fixèrent donc la source des bruits quand soudain, Jay-Jay, sous sa forme de serpent, sortit des buissons. Pour une fois, il avait l'air affreusement paniqué. Peu après, la rouquine qu'avait croisé Kuro apparut. Celle-ci semblait littéralement poursuivre le pauvre serpent qui alla s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Hyde, sifflant en direction de la lycéenne qui le fixait avec des yeux brillants.

-Dites, dites, dites, il est à vous ce bout de chou ?!

-Ce... Bout de chou ? répéta Hugh, troublé.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers le servamp de l'envie qui restait fermement accroché à la jambe du blond à lunettes, tremblant presque de peur en voyant à quel point l'humaine le fixait avec, ironiquement, envie. Soudainement, Lily lâcha un rire, suivit de Kuro et Hyde. Jay-Jay, un bout de chou ? C'était bien la première fois qu'ils entendaient une absurdité pareille. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges gardait un énorme sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle sautillait presque sur place.

-S'il est à vous, j'peux le caresser ? Ou le porter même ! S'il vous plaiiiit !

-Kazuki, je t'avais dis de ne pas suivre ce serpent...

Sortant des buissons, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs rejoignit son amie. Passant sa main dans sa chevelure d'un air ennuyé, elle regarda brièvement le groupe avant de poser l'autre sur l'épaule de la dénommée Kazuki qui décrocha enfin son regard avide de Jay-Jay. La lycéenne clignait plusieurs fois ses yeux vairons rouge et doré alors qu'elle avait un énorme sourire.

-Mais Kuroe, y'a un serpent ! Là ! Juste là ! fit-elle en pointant du doigt le reptile.

-J'ai vu, je suis pas aveugle hein...

La jeune fille qui s'appelait Kuroe observa alors Jay-Jay, silencieuse, un air impassible sur le visage. Contrairement à la rouquine, elle semblait plus introvertie et blasée. On aurait presque pu voir un Kuro numéro deux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier reconnu tout de suite la lycéenne qui avait subi la fin du monde à cause de son téléphone trempé. Cependant, le vampire garda le silence, regardant son maître pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Mahiru avait peur d'une seule chose: qu'elles aient entendu l'histoire d'enlèvement. Si c'était le cas, il avait bien peur que le C-3 ne soit pas aussi clément qu'il l'espérait. Le brun tenta alors de prendre un sourire amical.

-V-vous êtes ... ?

-Kazuki Okumura ! s'exclama alors la rouquine en levant la main. Et ça c'est Kuroe !

-Ça... ? répéta la concernée en haussant un sourcil.

-Hm, Kuroe comment ? demanda Mahiru.

-Kuroe tout court, riposta directement la lycéenne avec un air froid.

Kuroe plissa les yeux en fixant Mahiru puis sembla retenir un soupir, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Par la suite, elle regarda Kazuki en faisant un signe de tête vers le bâtiment du lycée.

-On devrait y aller. On doit aller récupérer ton téléphone.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Les gens vous trouver ça bizarre de voir un téléphone dans du riz cuit...

-... Kazuki.

-Hm ?

-C'était du riz pas cuit qu'il fallait !

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs venait d'exprimer une réelle émotion. Kazuki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire mine de pleurer alors qu'elle joignait ses mains devant son amie qui la regardait d'un air qui voulait dire: "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ?".

-Mon téléphone... Il est perdu ? demanda la rouquine d'une petite voix.

-Mort à jamais, soupira l'autre. RIP.

Soudainement, la plus petite sembla déprimer à cette annonce, les épaules et la tête baissées. Kuroe soupira simplement puis attrapa la queue de cheval de son amie avant de se mettre à marcher pour retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivie de Kazuki qui gardait maintenant le silence, abattue par la perte de son gadget préféré. Les deux lycéennes partirent donc, sous le regard intrigué et perplexe du groupe. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Jay-Jay retourna au sol et prit sa forme humaine. Habillé de l'uniforme du lycée, il avait malgré tout ses habituels sacs sur la tête. Encore une fois, Mahiru se demandait comment le C-3 avait fait pour l'intégrer...

-Alors, Jay-Jay, tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais une copine ! ricana Hyde.

-Ce n'est pas du tout une copine... trembla encore le servamp de l'envie.

-Je te l'avais dit, les humains sont de cruelles créatures, ajouta Kuro en s'étirant.

Soudainement, il y eut un rire et c'est ainsi que Mikuni apparut, la tête en bas alors qu'il était accroché à une branche. Une de ses mains tenait son chapeau alors que l'autre serrait Abelle contre lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en n'eut pas le temps car déjà, Jay-Jay lui tirer dessus avec des armes à feux sorties de nul part. Avec habileté, le blond esquivait chacune de ses balles alors qu'il s'adressait au reste du groupe.

-Alors, tout le monde, la forme ?

-Tu m'as laissé aux mains de cette fille ! grogna le servamp.

Mahiru soupira en voyant que Mikuni ignorait complètement son servamp qui semblait être à deux doigts d'exploser. Kuro, quant à lui, s'était assis dans l'herbe, regardant simplement le paysage comme si rien ne le concernait. Misono et Lily ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être joyeux ou bien méfiant par rapport à l'arriver du deuxième Arisuin. Le duo de l'orgueil, eux, regardait la scène avec perplexité, silencieux, alors qu'ils attendaient que leur querelle passe. Finalement, Hyde était tout simplement mort de rire alors que Licht lançait au vampire des regards assassins. Après quelques temps plus tard, Jay-Jay arrêta ses attaques, épuisé de s'efforcer à toucher une cible qui ne le calculait même pas. Par la suite, Mikuni bascula de la branche pour tomber au sol, sur ses deux pieds, avant de sourire.

-Je suis venu pour vous informer de quelque chose. Réunions au QG du C-3 ce soir, tenez vous prêt ! déclara Mikuni.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahiru attendait, appuyé contre un mur. Il faisait nuit. À l'entrée de la station de métro, il pouvait voir le ciel à peine illuminé par les quelques étoiles présentes. Ce soir là, la lune avait décidé de ne pas venir au rendez-vous. Les mains dans les poches, le brun regardait pensivement le sol alors que Kuro était allongé avec fainéantise sur son épaule, somnolant à moitié. L'humain se posait énormément de questions. Si les vampires qui en voulaient à Tsubaki étaient responsables de ces enlèvements, quel était leur but ? Essayer de faire sortir leur cible de son trou ? Ou bien il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça ? Mahiru soupira brièvement. Lui, il aimait les choses simples alors réfléchir, c'était pas vraiment son truc. Il préférait laisser ça aux agents du C-3 ou bien à Misono qui était beaucoup plus calé que lui. En parlant de ce dernier, le jeune homme arrivait à son tour, accompagné de Lily. Le duo de la luxure rejoignit rapidement celui de la paresse.

-Les autres sont déjà là ? demanda Misono.

-Oui. Ils m'ont demandé de rester là pour te récupérer.

-Ils pensent que je suis un gosse ou quoi ? se vexa l'autre.

Alors que Misono gonflait à peine ses joues, Mahiru lui adressa un léger sourire. En même temps, Misono avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir à vingt-et-une heure pile, alors il pouvait comprendre que les membres du C-3 ne soient pas très optimistes sur sa capacité à arriver à bon port... Cependant, le brun se retint de dire quoique ce soit. Il valait mieux ne pas le...

-Tu te mets à pioncer dès vingt-et-une heure et t'espère qu'on te traite pas comme un gosse ... ? demanda Kuro avec un air endormi.

Le vampire venait de reprendre sa forme humaine, les mains dans ses poches avec un air blasé qu'il dirigeait vers Misono. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Mahiru. Mais... Mais Kuro avait fait une formation pour faire autant de gaffes, ou ça se passait comment ?! Lily retint un rire alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, se faisant déjà réprimander par son maître.

-Lily ne l'encourage pas !

-Oh, pardon. Mais d'un côté il n'a pas tout à faire tort...

-C-c'est faux ! Je tiens jusqu'à vingt-deux heures maintenant ! s'exclama Misono avec indignation.

Mahiru regarda le petit groupe en retenant un soupir. Ils n'étaient que quatre et six autres les attendaient en bas. Avec autant d'individus aussi uniques les uns que les autres, ça allait être une véritable cacophonie. Il espérait vraiment que tout allait se passer pour le mieux. Après tout, ils avaient un objectif commun: protéger Tsubaki afin d'éviter une tuerie inutile.

Finalement, après leur petite querelle, les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers un des murs de la gare. Mahiru sortit alors une carte, qu'il passa entre deux briques, et ainsi, la façade s'ouvrit sur un ascenseur dont les boutons donnaient accès à des sous-sols. Ils y montèrent et descendirent au niveau le plus bas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs d'un blanc immaculé, Kuro restait en retrait. Le C-3 et ses souterrains ne plaisaient pas du tout au vampire qui avait passé bien trop de temps en ces lieux. Les gens qui y travaillaient n'étaient pas non plus des enfants de coeur. Il devait avouer qu'il pouvait en dire autant pour lui, mais c'était différents. Les employés du C-3 étaient à ses yeux des menteurs qui se cachaient sous le masque de justicier afin d'éradiquer les vampires de ce monde.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, le groupe arriva dans une grande salle, toujours aussi blanche. En son centre se trouvait une grande table où les duos de l'envie, de l'orgueil et de l'avarice les attendaient. Et comme Mahiru l'avait prédit, c'était déjà un énorme bordel.

-Alors, Licht, un jour je pourrais t'entendre jouer de ton piano ? demanda Mikuni avec un sourire.

-Non.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un ange. Et toi je ne t'aime pas. Les anges aiment seulement les gens biens.

À cette phrase, Jay-Jay sortit ses armes, les pointant sur l'autrichien qui haussait un sourcil, prêt à s'énerver à tout moment. D'ailleurs, son servamp ne l'avait pas attendu pour le faire alors qu'il posait un pied sur la table, lançant un regard noir à son frère de l'envie tandis qu'il faisait apparaître une épée fine dans sa main.

-Hey frérot, me dit pas que t'oserais tirer sur mon p'tit angelot ~ ?

-Calmez-vous immédiatement ! C'est pas possible ça, vous ne pourriez pas rester civilisés comme des vampires respectables ? demanda Hugh avec autorité.

Cependant, personne ne l'écoutait. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'il était tellement petit qu'il avait du demander à ce qu'on amène un réhausseur pour son siège. Cela lui enlevait toute crédibilité. Tetsu, qui était à ses côtés, dégaina immédiatement son cercueil en regardant les deux servamps qui se chamaillaient.

-Je les assomme ?

-Je croyais avoir dit "civilisés", mon Tetsu...

Mahiru ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire tandis que Misono levait les yeux au ciel. Les deux servamps n'eurent pas vraiment de réaction, habitués à ces chamailleries depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Les duos de la luxure et de la paresse s'installèrent donc en silence, sans rien dire afin de ne pas les couper dans leur élan. Dans le fond, c'était assez drôle, tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de dégâts. Car c'était assez compliqué comme ça de cacher l'existence de ces vampires surpuissants...

-Tient, voilà nos deux derniers invités ! Oh, mais je vois que le petit frère n'est pas encore au lit ! commenta Mikuni.

-La ferme !

-Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle plus communément la crise d'adolescence ? Mon petit devient grand ! continuait le blond avec un air mélodramatique.

Misono serra les poings, comme s'il s'empêchait à peine de sauter à la gorge de son demi-frère. Mahiru soupirait. Les relations entres ces deux là étaient vraiment étranges. Un coup ils s'appréciaient et un autre, ils se détestaient. Enfin, Misono détestait Mikuni en tout cas. Quant à lui, Kuro regardait autour de lui, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et de prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait en présence d'autres personnes. Il retint un soupir et rabattit un peu plus sa capuche sur ses oreilles, tout ce bruit étant beaucoup trop nocif pour lui.

-Ah... Quelle galère... J'aurais jamais du venir.

-T'étais obligé, tu es mon servamp, fit Mahiru.

-Ouais... Malheureusement...

-Hein ? Répètes un peu ?!

-Ah... Rien...

-Si ! Dit moi !

Et c'était reparti pour la galère. Alors que chacun c'était mis à parler de plus en plus fort afin de couvrir la voix des autres, la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de quatre personnes. À gauche se trouvait un homme grand, au long cheveux blonds réunis en une queue de cheval. Les mains dans les poches, Yumi avait déjà son air agacé. À droite se trouvait un homme un peu plus grand, portant des lunettes, aux cheveux bruns et courts. Il s'agissait de Jun'ichirô, un agent du C-3 qui était sûrement le plus "normal" de toute l'agence. Entre ces deux là se trouvait un garçon plus petit, aux cheveux noirs. Il avait un sourire en coin sur le visage et les yeux plissés. Son regard était comme compliqué... Difficile à comprendre. De toute façon, personne n'arrivait vraiment à comprendre Tsurugi. Enfin, devant eux, se trouvait Shûhei. Avec un visage qui hésitait entre la colère et le contrôle de lui-même, ses cheveux bruns retombaient devant ses yeux recouverts de ses lunettes.

-Vous avez fini vos petites chamailleries ?! clama ce dernier.

À ces paroles, tout le monde ce tût. Mahiru ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par son autorité. Enfin... Sa presque autorité quand on remarquait que Mikuni était en train de tranquillement coiffer Abelle en chantonnant. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas au goût de Shûhei.

-Mikuni ! Arrête ça, c'est une réunion sérieuse !

-Heiiin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Lâches cette poupée !

Soudainement, le blond prit un air horrifié alors qu'il gardait sa poupée contre lui avec plus de force qu'auparavant.

-Oh mon dieu tu es jaloux ! Arrêtes de regarder ma petite Abelle comme ça !

-Je vais le... grogna le brun à lunettes.

-Hey, relax Shûhei, tu sais bien que Kuni aime bien plaisanter ! Au fait, ça fera ton salaire pour le conseil que je viens de te donner, ajouta Tsurugi.

-Tient, le chien de chasse du C-3 est toujours soumis à son maître ? fit soudainement Mikuni en lançant un regard mauvais au jeune homme, malgré son sourire.

-Kuni serait-il d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui ?

Alors que la situation commençait à tourner au vinaigre, Yumi donna une tape dans le dos de Tsurugi, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer, tandis que les compagnons de Mikuni le réprimandèrent du regard. Le concerné se contenta de sourire, regardant ailleurs comme s'il n'y était pour rien. Par la suite, les quatre membres du C-3 s'assirent à la table et ce fut Shûhei qui prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez par le servamp de l'orgueil...

-C'est Hugh Algernon troisième du nom pour toi ! s'exclama le vampire.

-P-par le servamp de l'orgueil... répéta Shûhei en essayant de ne pas faire attention, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec irritation.

-Mais-

Soudainement, Tetsu fourra sa main dans la bouche du petit, ce qui l'obligea à boire son sang. Alors que l'hémoglobine s'écoulait dans sa gorge, l'orgueil ne pipa mot.

-Donc je disais... Comme vous le savez, de nombreux enlèvements ont été recensés dans le lycée de Tsubaki. Nous avons étudié cela plus attentivement. Il semblerait que les enlèvements aient lieu à la sortie des cours. Ils ont commencé il y a exactement deux semaines.

-Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne l'ait remarqué avant ? demanda Misono.

-Nous ne le savons pas encore. C'est étrange mais quand nous avons appelé les parents, ceux-ci n'ont pas répondu. Nous sommes allés voir chez eux, mais rien, personne. Pas un trace de vie dans toutes les habitations que nous avons pu visiter.

-C'est vraiment étrange... commenta Mahiru.

-De plus, les amis des disparus n'ont même pas remarqué leur absence, enchaîna Jun'ichirô. C'était comme s'ils ne se souvenaient pas les avoir connu.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce. Ce n'était même plus une histoire d'enlèvement. Quelqu'un avait totalement rayé l'existence de ces lycéens. Et à l'heure qu'il était, personne ne savait où ils pouvaient bien être. Kuro baissa un peu la tête, regardant les agents du C-3. Leurs disaient-il vraiment tout ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, le groupe était retourné au lycée. D'ailleurs, ils en avaient presque pris l'habitude. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient là, à protéger Tsubaki d'une menace encore inconnue. Bien entendu, ils évitaient de rester trop longtemps ensemble: s'ils se faisaient remarquer, cela allait être beaucoup moins facile de pouvoir se fondre dans la masse pour repérer leurs cibles. C'est pourquoi ce jour-ci, lors de la pause du midi, le duo de la paresse et de l'avarice se baladaient dans les couloirs. Kuro traînait des pieds avec ses mains dans ses poches, comme s'il s'avançait pour monter sur le bûcher. En le voyant ainsi, Mahiru ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Kuro, tu pourrais essayer de paraître un peu plus... Enthousiaste ?

\- Enthousiaste de quoi ? Je suis en train de subir la pire expérience de toute ma vie... soupira Sleepy Ash avec un air de chaton battu.

\- Voyons frérot, essaie de trouver un côté positif à tout ça ! rétorqua Hyde avec un grand sourire.

Licht se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela étonna fortement le brun qui se mit alors à fixer son ami. L'autrichien était toujours très énergique et impulsif. Or, ces temps-ci, il paraissait comme déprimé. En le regardant de plus près, Mahiru remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du pianiste qui fixait un point devant lui avec un regard un peu vide. Le servamp du concerné ne semblait pas du tout inquiété par la situation et remarqua tout de suite l'air sceptique de leur coéquipier.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ! C'est juste qu'avec notre mission, il n'a pas touché le clavier d'un piano depuis longtemps !

\- Un piano ? Mais... Il y a une salle de piano ici, vous savez...

Soudainement, Licht écarquilla les yeux en regardant Mahiru avec un regard presque embrasé. Sur le coup, Kuro fut tellement surpris qu'il se cacha derrière son maître afin de ne pas se faire brûler par la passion dévorante de leur ami.

\- Pianoooo ... ?

\- E-et bien oui... Vous voulez peut-être que je vous montre le chemin ?

\- Tout de suite, fit le maître de l'avarice avec autorité.

Bon, visiblement, le musicien avait repris du poil de la bête. S'il avait su, Mahiru lui aurait dit plus rapidement. Faisant signe à Kuro qui s'apprêtait déjà à s'éclipser de les suivre, le brun se dirigea vers l'escalier avant de monter au deuxième étage. Alors qu'il se dirigeait au fond du couloir, où une porte de bois portant l'écriteau "Piano" était fermée, Kuro et Hyde purent entendre deux voix féminines et biens distinctes grâce à leurs capacités de vampire. Celles-ci venaient de la salle de piano. Mahiru et Licht ne purent les entendre une fois qu'ils furent près de la porte. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait reconnaître ces voix mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre des visages. Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à ceci que déjà, Licht ouvrait la porte en grand avec une énergie retrouvée. Au même moment, une cacophonie de fausses notes détruisit les tympans du groupe qui eut un frisson d'horreur.

\- AIE !

Devant eux se trouvait Kazuki et Kuroe. Cette dernière était assise devant le piano, se frottant la tête avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage tandis que la rouquine était debout à ses côtés en tenant une règle en bois à la main.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas ça l'enchaînement des notes ! Puis utilises ton pouce, merde !

\- Mais d'où tu me frappes comme ça ?! grogna la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Arrêtes d'essayer d'être tyrannique, ça ne te va pas du tout.

\- Ah tu trouves ? Pourtant je pense que ça me va à merveille !

Soudainement, Kazuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, lâchant un rire diabolique tandis que la pauvre Kuroe fixait le clavier du piano, semblant défier les touches blanches et noires du regard. Quant aux duos de la paresse et de l'avarice, ceux-ci se remettaient doucement de la bombe atomique qui venait de littéralement dévaster leurs oreilles. Kuro fixait les deux jeunes filles avec son air toujours aussi endormi. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette dénommée Kuroe, celle-ci avait un visage presque sans émotions, mais maintenant qu'elle était face à un défi... On pouvait voir qu'elle avait envie d'y arriver. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son amie pouvait se montrer aussi cruelle... Quoique c'était peut-être celle aux cheveux noirs qui l'était, maintenant qu'elle venait de le priver de son audition.

\- Je vais recommencer, décréta la lycéenne.

\- Encore heureux ! lança la rouquine.

\- C'est hors de question ! firent en même temps Licht et Hyde.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes filles semblèrent enfin remarquer la présence du groupe dans la pièce. Kazuki écarquilla les yeux, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois, finissant alors par poser ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire malfaisant.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir submergé par une musique aussi mauvaise ! se plaignit le blond à lunettes.

À cette critique, Kuroe serra les dents, les joues un peu rouges. Elle avait sa fierté, et c'était toujours difficile d'entendre que ce qu'on faisait était mal. Cependant, la rouquine ne tarda pas à voler au secours de son ami alors qu'elle s'approchait de Hyde, étant maintenant proche de lui comme pour le défier. Mahiru avait bien peur que tout ça se finisse mal. Licht était vraiment sur les nerfs après avoir passé autant de temps sans toucher un piano, et maintenant qu'il était devant lui, il ne comptait pas le lâcher aussi facilement.

\- Je suis un très bon professeur et je vais vous montrer ça dès maintenant !

\- Ah la galère... soupira Kuro.

\- Je suis assez d'accord pour le coup, fit nerveusement Mahiru en riant.

Kazuki se dirigea alors vers Kuroe, puis d'une main fluide et légère joua un morceau court et lent afin que son amie puisse repérer les notes. Licht repéra tout de suite que la jeune fille avait un certain talent pour le piano. Ensuite, la concernée prit une voix douce en regardant sa camarade.

\- Tu vois ? Tu enchaînes ces deux là, puis les deux jumelles !

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux en la voyant si douce avec elle, puis se retint de s'écarter alors qu'un frisson parcourait son dos. C'était vraiment inhabituelle de voir la rouquine comme ça lorsqu'elle enseignait quelque chose. Généralement ça donnait: "Tu joues ces deux putains de notes ! Raaah ! T'es con ou quoi ?!". Cependant Kuroe retint ses commentaires puis hocha doucement la tête. Il y eut alors un grand silence. Licht et Hyde attendaient de voir ce que cela allait donner. Mahiru, lui, passait sa main dans ses cheveux en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop mauvais et que la situation ne s'envenime pas. Finalement, Kuro posait déjà ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Kuroe se lança enfin. À la grande surprise générale, la musique était fluide, juste. Hyde se surprit même à apprécier alors que Kuro avait doucement retiré ses mains, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés par la stupeur. Il fixait la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait un air concentré sur le visage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux rouges se fermaient lentement, appréciant la douceur de la musique. Kazuki avait un air ravi sur le visage, tout comme Mahiru. Soudainement, la musique s'arrêta en plein milieu du morceau. Le vampire de la paresse rouvrit les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Kuroe fixait le piano, comme totalement figée, les mains un peu au dessus des touches. La jeune fille pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Euhh... C'était quoi les notes déjà ?

\- Mais... Mais ça fait treize putain de fois que tu rejoues ce morceau ! explosa Kazuki. T'as vraiment une mémoire de merde !

-Ah non. J'ai une mémoire sélective, se justifia son amie en lui adressant un magnifique sourire innocent.


End file.
